The present invention relates to a movable air-permeable-tape dispenser, and more particularly to an air-permeable-tape dispenser that is conveniently portable and can be easily operated to dispense any desired length of air-permeable tape for use.
A conventional movable air-permeable-tape dispenser usually includes a box having an openable flap. To use a roll of air-permeable tape positioned in the box, the flap is lifted to pull out a length of the tape via an opening of the box, and then tear the tape from the roll. The tape dispenser itself does not include any cutting means. To facilitate easy tear of the tape, the tape is provided with weakening lines at regular intervals. However, the provision of weakening lines increases the manufacturing cost of the tape and does not work effectively.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a movable air-permeable-tape dispenser that can be easily operated to dispense any desired length of air-permeable tape for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a movable air-permeable-tape dispenser that includes cutting means for conveniently cutting off a length of outward pulled tape, so that spaced weakening lines may be omitted from the tape to reduce the manufacturing cost thereof.
To achieve the above and other objects, the movable air-permeable-tape dispenser of the present invention mainly includes a hollow cylindrical body provided with an axial long opening, a slide channel parallelly adjacent to a first longitudinal edge of the long opening, and a stepped portion parallelly adjacent to a second longitudinal edge of the long opening; and a cover provided with a row of continuous teeth corresponding to the second longitudinal edge of the long opening and a shaft corresponding to the first longitudinal edge of the long opening. The shaft on the cover is fitted in the slide channel on the cylindrical body to enable the cover to pivotally turn about the shaft between a lifted position for a user to pull out via the long opening a length of air-permeable tape disposed in the cylindrical body, and a closed position for the outward pulled tape to be cut off with the row of teeth on the cover.